A Time Forgotten
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: The follow up story to Of Ice and Wind. Sometimes happy endings don't lead to happy beginings. What really happened to Jin in the fight w Risho? Will Jin and Touya be able to survive it all again? yaoi and adult themes Please review! CHAP. 9 UP!
1. The pain of aftermath

Greetings again to all that have read "Of Ice and Wind"! Well, I was really thinking of just letting  
  
that story go, but with soooo many people writing about how much they loved chapter 8, I realized  
  
that it needed another story to follow it up. If you haven't read "Of Ice and Wind", then I suggest  
  
that you do (didn't mean for that to sound rude, but you may get lost if you don't). So here it is  
  
everybody, the first chapter in the next story of the series (another tale from the sixth shinobi). .  
  
.ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (but now I'm one step closer)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Touya watched painfully as Jin tried to make his way across the barren floor of Kurama's  
  
cave. It had been months since the wind demon had awoken but even now Risho's presance was  
  
showing itself. The poison had made it so Jin was always in a state unbalance and the ice youkai  
  
knew it hurt much worse then his friend let on. "AH! DAMN IT!"  
  
"Jin!" The youkai had fallen again for the eleventh time that morning and as his friend  
  
rushed to his side, he gave a glance that caused the ice warrior to slow.  
  
"DON'T BE HELPIN' ME AGAIN TOUYA! I DON'T BE NEEDIN' IT!" At that, Jin  
  
began to rise, aided not by Touya's hand, but by a table that stood nearby. His movements were  
  
slow and his knuckles burned white from the very effort but he managed to pull himself back into  
  
the standing position. "See Touya? Ha! I told ya I didn't need. . ." But it did not last. Jin's legs  
  
once again fell from under him and he again fell into a heap upon the floor.  
  
Touya did not hesitate again. He ran to his friend and came to kneel beside him, as he had  
  
done so many months ago. "Jin, you must not carry on this way. You know that you are still weak.   
  
There is no shame in allowing others to help you in your time of need."  
  
"BUT I DON'T BE NEEDIN' ANY HELP! I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN! I CAN. . ."   
  
But his words were left unfinished, fore now the flow of tears drowned his every breath.  
  
"You do need help Jin. This is something one cannot bare on his own. You WILL get better  
  
in time, I promise you that." The ice youkai picked up his friend and slowly brought him to the bed  
  
Kurama had made for him. The kitsune had done all he could to aid Touya in Jin's recovery and  
  
that included clearing out an area of his and Hiei's cave in order to make a room for the wind  
  
master. He had also provided the daily plants and herbs Jin needed in order to fight the poison still  
  
flowing somewhere deep within him.  
  
Touya placed Jin upon the bed, and gently touched his face. But the youkai would not have  
  
it. He shoved the demon's hand away, tears still flowing from his now reddened eyes. "Jin. .  
  
.please."  
  
"You will never understand how much this be hurtin' me Touya! I can't even use my damn  
  
legs any longer! I have to let people help me do the easiest of tasks! I used to be a shinobi damn it!"  
  
"But Jin, Kurama has said that you have made so much progress in these past months. He  
  
has said that you will heal and that the pain will stop."  
  
"Has he told you if I'll be walkin' again? Or flyin'? Or be doin' anythin' of any use?!"  
  
Touya took a moment before answering. He did not want to upset his partner, but Jin would  
  
only become more angered if he lied. "No." He said somberly. "In fact, he says that you may never  
  
be able to walk properly again. . ."  
  
"So there it is then. . ."  
  
"But he only said it was a possibility! If we just keep working at it then maybe. . ."  
  
"Did ya know this would happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This. Did ya know it would happen? Did ya know that if ya saved me then I might be  
  
doin' nothin' ever again?"  
  
"Yes. . .I did know. . ."  
  
"THEN WHY DID YA SAVE ME?!?! IT MIGHT TA BEEN WORTH BEIN' DEAD IF  
  
I'D A KNOWN IT'D TURN OUT TO BE LIKE THIS! BUT YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!"  
  
"Jin. . .I only wanted. . .I only wanted for you to live."  
  
"WHY? SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER? TOGETHER LIKE THIS?!"  
  
"I know it's hard, but you are strong and I know that we'll get through it."  
  
"We'll? There be bein' no we here Touya. There be only me!"  
  
"But I . . ."  
  
"GO! LEAVE ME HERE!. . .Like ya should a done at the palace. . ." Touya turned his  
  
head from Jin then, not wanting to look into those cold eyes any longer. Ever since he had awoken  
  
and realized that he was disabled, the youkai would lash out and say things he did not mean. . .or at  
  
least that Touya hoped he didn't. "CAN'T YA BE HEARIN' ME?! I SAID GO!" And Touya left  
  
him, face never turning back to look. He would return in a few hours to the bedside of his forlorn  
  
comrade, only to hear those words spoken to him yet another time. But through it all, the ice demon  
  
still loved Jin, still thought of him as the most perfect thing in all of creation. He would go and talk  
  
to Kurama now, for even though his friend was the one in pain, Touya to needed comforting. . .  
  
Jin watched as Touya left, his eyes never breaking away for even a brief moment. He loved  
  
that winter youkai more then anything in all the three worlds and again he had turned him away.   
  
Deep inside, Jin knew it wasn't Touya's fault that he was the way he was. In fact, it was his own.   
  
He had done it all to himself. But the odd thing was, that he had done it FOR the demon he loved so  
  
very much. But his friend would never know. . .just what had happened to him that night. . .  
  
  
  
############################################################################  
  
Ok, so there you go people. Sorry to leave it on. . .well. . .I guess you could call this a cliff hanger.   
  
But, I promise that the second chapter will be up soon (it being the weekend and all). Please send  
  
me reviews and please don't be mad at me for making Jin a jerk (I'll take care of that later). Hope  
  
to hear from you all very very soon! :) 


	2. An unknown story

So here it goes, the second Chapter. I spent all of yesterday trying to think of how I wanted this  
  
story to go, and I think I came up with a fairly good idea. But then again, maybe I haven't. . .but  
  
that's up to all of you to decide! :) I got soooo many great reviews about my first story that I think it  
  
may be hard to live up to it. . .but. . .here it is anyway. . .ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (yo ho ho and a bottle of rum)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"He will come around in time Touya, you just have to give him his space."  
  
"But I have given him time Kurama, and still he acts this way. I just don't understand. . ."  
  
Kurama reached over and embraced Touya then, his arms holding him in such a way that it  
  
was not romantic, but yet had the same appeal. He whispered his next words gently into the ice  
  
demons ear, letting the calming tone of his deepened voice soothe the youkai's aching heart. "It is  
  
only appropriate that Jin feel the way he does. He has been through a great ordeal, and yet even  
  
after its end he suffers. You must understand that Jin's life has changed forever, and it will take a  
  
while before he becomes used to that fact. But it is your job to be there with him. If you leave him  
  
now, in his time of greatest need, then he truly has no reason to survive."  
  
"BUT IT IS MY FAULT KURAMA! IF I HAD NOT SAVED HIM THEN HE WOULD  
  
NOT HAVE TO SUFFER SO!" And the tears began to fall once again, each one making the sound  
  
of glass as they hit the solid floor. And Kurama only held him tighter, his shoulder numbing slightly  
  
as the frozen bits of water fell upon it.  
  
"You must not blame yourself my friend. You only did what you knew in your heart to be  
  
best. And I am sure, that if Jin saw you like this, he would take back all of what he has said. . ."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Jin could hear Touya's sobbing and his heart felt as though it would burst in agony with the  
  
pain of it all. He wanted nothing more than to rush to the aide of his partner, but for now that could  
  
not be. His legs would carry him no longer, and his powers would never rise again. It didn't matter  
  
how much therapy he put himself through, he knew the truth, he alone knew it all. . .  
  
(Back to "Of Ice and Wind", here the setting is inside of Jin's mind at the moment when Touya had  
  
finished placing the 5 leaves into his back. So, even though there are quotation marks, the yakusha  
  
had been destroyed and Touya cannot hear what is going on.)  
  
"I'm sorry Touya. I know that you be tryin' to save me but. . .but I'm afraid it be of no use.   
  
I wish I could make it back ta ya! I would give anythin' in the three worlds to be with ya now! But  
  
nothin' can help it. . ."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"What?!? Whose there? Come on now, speak up!"  
  
"What is it that you love the most wind master? Is it the youkai that cries for you now? Or  
  
is it something else?"  
  
"Why the devil would you be carin'? And who the hell might ya be?!"  
  
"I care because you care and I give help to those who truly want it. I see the way that demon  
  
pines for you and I cannot help but feel pitty."  
  
"Touya will get through this."  
  
"Are you so sure? Even now he thinks of killing himself to be with you. He has claimed his  
  
love. Will you claim yours?"  
  
"Damn it of course I will! I love that youkai more then anythin'!"  
  
"So is that what you love the most?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are sure there is nothing else?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then I shall make you a deal. I shall let you return to the one you call Touya. . .in  
  
exchange for something of yours."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"What do you care? If it is Touya that you love the most, then you shall not miss what it is I  
  
take. But I would decide quickly, he is already forming his ice sword."  
  
Jin only hesitated for a second. He didn't care what this creature would take from him, he  
  
only wanted to be with his beloved. "I'll do it then. Take it from me, whatever it is! I know what I  
  
want."  
  
"Then the deal is done. Return now my little demon and be with he who matters most to  
  
you. I have already taken what I need." And Jin began to feel heavier, and around him he could  
  
feel Touya's arms holding him tightly. He could feel breath returning to him and his mind leaving  
  
that realm of darkness. But before he regained his consciousness he could not help but ask.  
  
"What is it that you have taken?"  
  
"Your wind." And then it ended and he became so very empty and alone. . .  
  
############################################################################  
  
Bet you guys didn't see that comin'. I think it makes for an interesting twist and now I get to work  
  
on chap. 3! :) Will Jin regain what he has lost? And what will he be willing to give up in order in  
  
get it back? All these questions and more will be answered in the up coming chapters! See ya there  
  
and please review! :) 


	3. The last time

Wait. . .what's that sound? Why it's the sound of chapter 3 up and ready to go! :) I can't wait for  
  
you all to read it! It's full of twists and turns and even some mellow comments from Hiei (I love  
  
that little demon). But what am I wasting all this time for? LET'S BEGIN!. . .ENJOY :)  
  
I don't own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (nosotros comemos youkai!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"Jin? You awake?" The black haired youkai asked with a hint of malice fringing on the  
  
edge of his voice.  
  
"What ya be doin' here Hiei?"  
  
"I came to talk."  
  
"Why Hiei who would da known ya had a heart?"  
  
"Hn. Don't be a fool. Kurama said I should speak with you and that is the only reason I'm  
  
here!"  
  
"Well if that's it then, out with it."  
  
"Kurama says that you've been being ungrateful to Touya. Granted, I don't much care for  
  
the bastard either, but he seems to be upset."  
  
Jin was silent a moment. He knew that one of the demon couple would eventually bring up  
  
his behavior with him, but he had little to no idea that it would be Hiei. In fact, the three eyed   
  
youkai had been trying his best to avoid the situation entirely, leaving Kurama to handle all the  
  
messy business of problem solving. Yes, this was indeed a strange occurrence, but a welcome one  
  
none the less. If there was any youkai in the makai that knew what it meant to be deprived, it was  
  
Hiei. "Hiei. . .you know what it's like to not have somethin' right?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, ta have somethin' taken away?"  
  
"Hn. I suppose so." He gave the red headed demon a sideways glare.  
  
"What did you act like when it happened?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean. . .what would you do if Kurama was taken away?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You care about him don't ya? You're lovers right?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" And with that the demon turned his back from the bed and  
  
walked swiftly from the room. "I hate doing this kind of thing! Where's Kurama?!"  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
That night it was very cold and the once master of wind shivered quietly alone in the dark.   
  
Touya had been in to tuck him in, but even with the many blankets Jin was still in a frozen parallel.   
  
Fore this was a kind of cold that was not physical in nature. No. It was one that only exists in the  
  
hearts of the lonely, and deep within the souls of the forgotten. He could escape it no longer. . .it  
  
was time.  
  
The youkai closed his eyes and said the last sentences he would utter from inside that barren  
  
cave. "The thing that be matterin' most to me. . .is my wind." And the same voice entered his mind  
  
again, the same high pitched voice that had taunted him months before. And here again it would ask  
  
him questions. . .questions he would have to answer.  
  
"But why have you changed your mind my windless friend? As I recall, it was Touya that  
  
mattered most."  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"Then it is your wind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what is it you want from me?"  
  
"Another trade."  
  
"That is not as simple as it seems. You see, in order to give back your wind then I must take  
  
something in return. Are you prepared to make this deal again?"  
  
"What would ya be takin' this time?"  
  
"If it is not important, then why do you care?"  
  
"Because what ya took the last time was the most important! What if ya be takin' my life?!"  
  
"I can promise you that I will not remove your precious life force. But I must also tell you  
  
that once you make this trade, it will be the last one I make with you. After this, there will be no  
  
taking it back. Are you still sure you want this?"  
  
Jin thought for a moment. He was sure that this creature could take nothing else away from  
  
him that he would miss entirely, and he longed to once again be one with his entity. . .to fly. The  
  
pain was nothing, but the suffering he felt as he watched the birds of the makai soar above the  
  
heavens was insurmountable, and he would never get better. This was his only chance. "Do it then.   
  
I don't care what it is ya take! Just return my wind ta me."  
  
"He he he he. . .then the final deal is done. Farewell little demon. May your wind carry you  
  
far."  
  
"Wait now! What did ya take this time?!" But it was gone. The voice would answer him  
  
no longer. But Jin could now feel a tingle starting up in his legs and part of him was begining to feel  
  
restored. Inside his heart there was a warming that seemed to spread throughout him and Jin no  
  
longer cared what that demon had taken away. He would soon have everything he wanted, and now  
  
there was only sleep. . .  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The next morning, the red haired demon through off the covers of his bed, filled with a new  
  
sense of passion for life. He swung his legs over the side and with as much force as he could muster,  
  
surrounded himself a gale so powerful it knocked everything within the room onto the floor. But Jin  
  
did not stop nor did he clean up what he had done. Instead, he leapt upwards and to his greatest joy,  
  
began soaring about the cave.  
  
He flew upwards and downwards and eventually made it out the front entrance and found his  
  
way into the clouds. And when he came down again, he stared into the faces of two very surprised  
  
demons.  
  
"Jin you've done it! But how? This is absolutely remarkable! I had no idea my plants  
  
could do that!"  
  
"Yes it is indeed remarkable. . .HOW YOU COULD MESS UP OUR CAVE LIKE  
  
THAT!" Jin was just about to respond to Hiei's less then kind statement when he saw Touya walk  
  
from the entrance. He had a look about him that seemed sullen, almost angry, but the wind master  
  
knew it would bring his friend great joy to see him up and about.  
  
"TOUYA! LOOK! LOOK AT ME! I'M BETTER NOW SEE?!?"  
  
"Hn." Said the ice master with an almost cold indifference. And as Jin landed next to him,  
  
he couldn't help but feel like he was being shunned.   
  
"Touya. . .aren't ya happy?"  
  
"Frankly Jin, I couldn't care." Touya didn't even look at him when he said that and instead  
  
of giving the hug Jin had wanted, he walked over to the fox with silver hair. "Come Kurama, lets go  
  
and clean up your cave."  
  
And it was then, as he watched the three go back inside the dwelling, that Jin realized what  
  
that voice had taken. It had taken Touya's love. And now he could never get it back. . .  
  
############################################################################  
  
Another one down and still more to come! Thank you to everyone for all the great reviews and I  
  
hope that you keep sending more and more. Just a side note to Erailea Evenstar though. . .I am  
  
going to do a lot of things to the characters in this story, but I promise it might work out for the best.   
  
And honey, I'm dedicating this story to you, so enjoy, and keep one eye open for chapter 4! :) 


	4. A tale in the Wind

This is the story that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started reading it  
  
not knowing what it was, and they'll continue reading it forever just because. . . This is the story that  
  
doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started reading it not knowing what it  
  
was, and they'll continue reading it forever just because. . .SHUT UP!. . .ok. . .ENJOY:)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (adult swim)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Gone. It was all gone. Now he had nothing, nothing left in the world. And as he  
  
watched the cave from a secluded area of the woods, the wind master could not remove this thought.   
  
"Oh Touya, if only ya be knowin'. I thought me wind was the most important thing in the world,  
  
but now I be seein' how wrong I was. I told ya that I couldn't be livin' without my wind any longer,  
  
that I couldn't be bein' like that! But the truth of it all is. . .that I can't be livin' any longer without  
  
you. . ." The wind master rose from his self made seat then, face still unmoving in the afternoon  
  
sun. "I know that I can't be bringin' ya back now. . .but I can try! Ya saved me once, now I'm  
  
gonna do my best to save you." And with that the youkai was gone, lost forever within the heavens  
  
he had waited so long to touch.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"Jin is gone."  
  
"Huh? Hiei what are you talking about?"  
  
"What I said fox, it seems the wind demon has flown away. Hn, it's almost ironic."  
  
"But how do you know that."  
  
"The same way I know everything, I sensed it. My jagan can see for miles, farther then that   
  
bastard youkai expects."  
  
"But where has he gone?"  
  
"Hn, I don't know."  
  
"Why would he just leave like that?"  
  
"I don't know Kurama, if you want answers why don't you go ask you new 'friend' Touya.   
  
You both seem to have gotten chummy over the past few months."  
  
"Why Hiei that's a wonderful idea! I think I will." With that Kurama left the room leaving  
  
behind some of his worries and a very dazed youkai.   
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
(Ok everyone, I know it's not like me, but now I'm gonna turn this part of the chapter into a particle  
  
song fic. The song that I will be using will be "If You're gone" by Matchbox 20. I think that it's  
  
the perfect song to go along with Jin's emotions right now. So if you have the song on cd then I  
  
think that it's a good idea to listen to it now. . .but I warn you. . .it might make you cry.)  
  
Jin was walking through the forest now, all desire to fly gone from him. The emptiness  
  
inside of him was making him grow cold and his sorrow only made him grow weak. There was  
  
little left for him now, only the bitterness that had stowed away deep within. And his heart grew  
  
heavy.  
  
His feet slowed and soon they grew still in the slowly falling horizon. The wind master  
  
found himself upon a great hill that overlooked a vast plain. The two youkai had spent many days  
  
there, training under the burning intensity of the makai sun. But it all seemed fruitless now. The red  
  
headed youkai had once found this place beautiful beyond comparison, but now it was only grass  
  
and open space for him. "Touya, I know ya can't be hearin' me now. . .but I promise that I will find  
  
a way to change this, even if it means I gotta give up me wind again. I'll go to the ends of the makai  
  
and back a hundred times if I have ta. . .if it means I can see ya smile again. . ."  
  
The sun fell then, as if it to could feel Jin's sadness, and the sky grew dark. But the stars still  
  
came as though they were a message of hope from somewhere far away. The wind wrapped around  
  
Jin and the crickets began to strike up their cord. . .a song that whispered deep within the dark. . .  
  
I THINK I'VE ALREADY LOST YOU  
  
I THINK YOU'RE ALREADY GONE  
  
I THINK I'M FINALLY SCARED NOW  
  
YOU THINK I'M WEAK - I THINK YOU'RE WRONG  
  
And the wind master was not the only one to hear it, fore its melody traveled throughout the  
  
makai and any broken lover it fell upon would remember forever what they had heard.  
  
I THINK YOU'RE ALREADY LEAVING  
  
FEELS LIKE YOUR HAND IS ON THE DOOR  
  
I THOUGHT THIS PLACE WAS AN EMPIRE  
  
BUT NOW I'M RELAXED - I CAN'T BE SURE  
  
And they would all see the face that was created within the stars that night, fore it was the  
  
face of the lonely and the lost. And as Jin gazed upon it, the hoshi (stars) fell, as though copying his  
  
silent tears.  
  
AND I THINK YOU'RE SO MEAN - I THINK WE SHOULD TRY  
  
I THINK I COULD NEED - THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
AND I THINK I'M JUST SCARED - THAT I THINK TOO MUCH  
  
I KNOW THIS IS WRONG IT'S A PROBLEM I'M DEALING  
  
IF YOU'RE GONE  
  
MAYBE IT'S TIME TO COME HOME  
  
THERE'S AN AWFUL LOT OF BREATHIN' ROOM  
  
BUT I CAN HARDLY MOVE  
  
IF YOU'RE GONE - BABY YOU NEED TO COME HOME  
  
THERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF SOMETHIN' IN ME  
  
IN EVERYTHING IN YOU  
  
Now the whole makai seemed to come alive with this music. The trees, the rocks, the birds,   
  
all of them carried the song. Over the hills and mountains it went, far into the wilderness and  
  
beyond what anyone else could perceive. But still they sang.  
  
I BET YOU'RE HARD TO GET OVER  
  
I BET THE MOON JUST WON'T SHINE  
  
I BET MY HANDS I CAN STAY HERE  
  
AND I BET YOU NEED - MORE THEN YOU MIND  
  
Louder still they sang all the emotions of every generation pouring into that one moment for  
  
a reason they did not know. And the youkai began his march again, his pounding march across that  
  
plain surrounded by the sounds coming from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
I THINK YOU'RE SO MEAN - I THINK WE SHOULD TRY!  
  
I THINK I COULD NEED - THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
AND I THINK I'M JUST SCARED - THAT I KNOW TOO MUCH!  
  
I CAN'T RELATE AND THAT'S A PROBLEM   
  
I'M FEELIN'  
  
IF YOU'RE GONE - MAYBE IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!  
  
THERE'S AN AWFUL LOT OF BREATHIN' ROOM  
  
BUT I CAN HARDLY MOVE!  
  
IF YOU'RE GONE - BABY YOU NEED TO COME HOME!   
  
THAT'S A LITTLE BIT OF SOMETHIN' IN ME  
  
IN EVERYTHING IN YOU  
  
And now Jin slowed, his march turning into a gentle pace, and he himself began to sing, the  
  
last lines of the song that he knew he could not remember. But somehow he knew what to say in  
  
that moment, and the forest grew silent as he said it. . .just waiting. . .to see what he would do. . .  
  
"Somethin' in me. . .everythin' in me. . .somethin' in me. . .in you. . ."  
  
############################################################################  
  
We'll he's certainly on his way isn't he? This chapter was really just a vent chapter, so there really  
  
wasn't a lot of action (I guess you can tell) but I will make up for it in chap. 5. kurama is going to  
  
have a "chat" with Touya, and Jin will find himself in Gandara. . .also, some old characters from the  
  
show will make an appearance. So, as the narrator would say. . ."what will happen next?" p.s  
  
foxgurl I'm not mad at you! I love all my fans! :) 


	5. Two sides, same story

Congratulations it's a. . .chapter 5? Yep that's right it's a brand new chapter and this will be the  
  
best one yet! (I know I say that a lot but I gotta think of SOMETHING to write in this space). I  
  
hope that all of you that are reading this story are enjoying it but I think I should tell you that it  
  
will be ending very soon :(. But, I do have plans for when it's over and I'll tell you of them when  
  
the time comes. . .ENJOY :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (brought to you by the letter J and the number 12)  
  
############################################################################  
  
The night had been horrible, the morning had been unbearable, but somehow the  
  
afternoon was less so and the wind demon was now thinking more clearly. It was true that when  
  
he had left Kurama's cave, he hadn't the faintest idea where he was going or what he was going  
  
to do once he got there. He didn't even know what it was he was looking for. But one thing had  
  
always been apparent, whatever it was he needed, it would be in Gandara.  
  
And that's where the youkai found himself now, in the city at the very center of king  
  
Yomi's domain. Here, he would be able to meet with anyone, buy anything, and even bargain for  
  
products that had been outlawed in the makai for centuries. And it was here that Risho had  
  
purchased the yudoko dart that had almost taken his life.  
  
The streets were lined with shops of all shapes and sizes and at the end of those streets  
  
were the PEOPLE that made the city so popular. As well as being the chief industrial center of  
  
the makai, it was also the worlds main ring for prostitution.   
  
"Hey honey you look a little lonely, want me to cheer you up?" Jin stared into the eyes of  
  
the green haired demon girl. She wore a smile on her lips, but the wind youkai could see right  
  
through her facade. She was the lonely one, not he.  
  
"Sorry, but spoken for. Ya might want ta take a crack at the biggie behind me, word has  
  
it he's a rich one."   
  
"Hn." She turned her nose up at him and looked away, and Jin continued on. He had  
  
made it to the next street when he was greeted by another "lady of the evening" only this one  
  
wasn't a lady. He was a beautiful golden yoko who decorated his hair with braids and beads in  
  
every color of the rainbow, and whom had eyes the most piercing shade green. He wore a loose  
  
garb shirt (much like Kurama's) and a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination. Around his  
  
waste hung a pink silk pouch that bulged with the reward of a days work and he wore no form of  
  
shoes on his perfectly shaped feet. He was truly beautiful in all aspects of the word.  
  
"Why hello onji - san, I haven't seen you wandering these streets before." His voice was  
  
soft and gentle, much like that of a small child, and they left something in Jin, a feeling that he  
  
could not quite place.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just got through tellin' that other lass that I wasn't interested. I haven't  
  
got any money anyway, so you'd be barkin' up the wrong tree tryin' ta give me a tickle."  
  
"No onji - san you miss understand me. I only meant that you were new and I thought  
  
you might be lost. Gomen (sorry) if you thought I was trying to pick you up."  
  
"Well ya be right anyway. I don't know where it is I am. . .but I also don't know where it  
  
is I be goin'."  
  
"Have you got anywhere to stay?"  
  
"Nah, but I can manage."  
  
"Onji - san, the streets of Gandara are very dangerous at night. Even many of the street  
  
walkers do not do their peddling after the sun goes down."  
  
"I told ya I can manage."  
  
"No onji - san, I must insist that you come and stay with me. I have a place not too far  
  
from here. It is safe, and it will give you a chance to rest."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't be trustin' people of your kind. And how do I know that you  
  
be not bein' one of those people that makes the streets so dangerous?"  
  
"I understand your hesitation onji - san, I am a prostitute and should not be trusted. But  
  
that is only the way I am in the day. I ask you not to judge me by my appearance now. I am  
  
about to finish up here anyway. . .if you will not spend the night, then please come to eat and I  
  
will give you some money for your trip." Jin thought this over a moment. This yoko did not  
  
look particularly strong. In fact, the wind master could hardly feel any spirit energy coming from  
  
him. But there was also something else that made Jin want to say yes. This demon him feel  
  
curious and he wanted nothing else then to hear this yoko's story.  
  
"Alright then, ya got yerself a deal. But don't go tryin' anythin' funny! I may look small  
  
but I pack a pretty powerful punch, especially when I be battin' yer ears around." They both had  
  
a laugh at this and when it stopped, the red-haired youkai had but one more question to ask.   
  
"Since I'll be comin' over ta your place, I guess I should know. . .what should I be callin' ya?"  
  
"Kinno onji - san."  
  
"Ah. . .Kinno. . .and I be Jin."  
  
"Jin. . ." And they set off together, heading towards Kinno's home (whatever that was),  
  
and Jin couldn't help but smile as he thought about this. In all the years of his life, he had never  
  
thought he'd be going home with a prostitute. . .even if it was just for money and food.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"Touya. . .Jin has gone."  
  
"WHAT?!?! What do you mean?! Where has he gone?!"  
  
"He left, Hiei is not sure where. He did not tell either of us he was going."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"We thought that you might be able to answer that question, but I can see we were wrong.   
  
You were the last one he spoke to. What did he say?"  
  
"He only asked if I was happy that he was flying."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I said. . .I said that I couldn't care less."  
  
"Perhaps that is why he left."  
  
"But I only meant it to show him how he treated me! It took all my strength not to  
  
embrace him. I was going to take it all back tonight! Please Kurama believe me!"  
  
"I do Touya, but you should have know how unstable he was."  
  
"But he left because he hates me now. How can I take back?"  
  
"You must find him."  
  
"But we don't even know where he has gone." Then another voice entered the room, this  
  
one harsh but knowing.  
  
"There is no sense in whining about it. In all the years Kurama and I have been together,  
  
we have been through a lot, much more then this little squabble you and the red-head are having.   
  
The way I see it, you can go after him, or forget him it's your choice."  
  
"But I. . ."  
  
"No buts. Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go." The ice demon rose from his seat and walked without words towards the cave  
  
entrance. Still in silence he walked through it and out into the world.  
  
"Why Hiei I didn't know you cared so much."  
  
"I don't. I had to get him out somehow, you two were getting too close."  
  
"So you were jealous?"  
  
"You're mine fox, and mine alone." It was Hiei's only answer as he grabbed Kurama and  
  
pulled him towards him. The two were alone, and Hiei felt he was long over due to show the fox  
  
why that was the way he wanted it to stay.  
  
############################################################################  
  
Ding dong. . .the chapter is done! I think I should take this time to say that Kinno is NOT my  
  
original creation. He was created by the wonderfully talented writer Sandy Youko and I'll have  
  
her web-site up in the next chapter. It's just that, I really liked Kinno, and I thought he'd be the  
  
perfect addition to the story. I know you guys are gonna like him to once he tells his story. And  
  
Foxgurl. . .I bet you and your friend didn't plan on Jin going home with a prostitute, or the voice  
  
NOT taking Touya's love! Well, I'll see you all at chapter 6! :) 


	6. Not another night alone

Ladies and gentlemen. . .the chocolate room. . .come with me and you'll be, in a world of pure  
  
imagination take a look and you'll see into your imagination. . .we'll begin, with a spin, traveling in  
  
a world of my creation, what we'll see will defy explanation. . . . . . .oh inari I love willy wonka! :)  
  
anyway, here is chapter 6. . .no more to be said. . .ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (oopa loompa doopa dee do)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"So why did you come to Gandara?" Kinno said as he sat across the table eating the meal he  
  
had prepared for himself and his new found acquaintance.  
  
"I don't be known exactly why. I guess I was meanin' ta find somethin'. But I'll be damned  
  
if I can tell ya what that is." It was so strange Jin thought to himself. He felt as though he could  
  
really talk to this yoko. In fact, he didn't want to hold anything back at all. The only problem was,  
  
he didn't know what to say. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"I came here. . .because I had no where else to go." Kinno's words were sad then, and his  
  
glowing face began to grow dim in the fading light. "I am an orphan. I never had anyone to teach  
  
me how to use my you-ki and so I have no powers of my own. I can even grow plants to feed  
  
myself."  
  
"Is that why ya do what ya do?"  
  
"You mean sell my goods? It's the only way I know onji-san."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"For as long as I can remember. When I was only a cub, some youkai stole me from my  
  
mother's den. They killed her and brought me to work for them."  
  
"How could anyone be doin' that to a child?!"  
  
"It's because I am a golden yoko onji-san, the rarest kind. Many demons have paid to be  
  
with me, and many more have paid to hurt me. . ."  
  
"When did they release ya?"  
  
"They didn't. I was being traded to another youkai that was to be my master, but one of the  
  
people transporting me was feeling. . .lonely. After our session he feel asleep and did not bother to  
  
shut the cage door. I left that night, and came to Gandara."  
  
"Kinno. . .ya seem very young ta me. . ."  
  
"I am onji-san. . .I am only twenty-three, but that's about six in your demon species."  
  
"SIX YEARS OLD?! WELL HOW CAN THAT BE?! THOSE BASTARDS HAD THE  
  
NERVE TA RAPE A CHILD?!"  
  
"It wasn't as bad as it seems onji-san. They. . .they loved me."  
  
"Kinno. . .what those youkai did ta ya was not love, it couldn't have been. And what these  
  
youkai are doin' to ya now isn't love either! Ya can't keep bein' like this. What about yer father?   
  
What happened ta him?"  
  
"I have no father onji-san. He left my mother soon after they had been together. . .I was the  
  
product of a one night stand." Kinno's eyes became blurry, and Jin could tell that the yoko was  
  
about to cry. The wind master got up, went to the yoko, and embraced him.  
  
"I don't mean for you to be sad for me onji-san. I like what I do. I am a professional!" But  
  
the tears came anyway each one sliding silently down the child's face. But Jin's words were soft and  
  
with them he tried to comfort the saddened kitsune.  
  
"Kinno, no one had the right ta be doin' that to ya, and nobody be havin' the right ta do it  
  
now. I know what it means ta love somebody and ta be loved and one day you'll be knowin' that  
  
to." He gave the golden fox a light kiss on the forehead then and it was enough to stop the flow of  
  
sorrow for at least a little while. And Kinno smiled once more, but now Jin could not help but  
  
realized how young the yoko now looked, how innocent he really was.  
  
"You have eaten onji-san. You should be on your way before it gets too dark."  
  
"No Kinno. . .tonight I'll be stayin' with you. But don't worry. . .I won't be hurtin' ya."  
  
"You'd be surprised onji-san. . .how many times I've heard that before."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Touya had been walking for miles and he had not stopped to rest once on his journey. He  
  
had to find Jin, tell him that he had not meant what he had said. But how could he? Even if he  
  
found the wind demon Touya was sure that he'd be angry. After all, wasn't that why he had left in  
  
the first place?  
  
"I should have known better." The ice demon said to himself. "Jin had spent eight months  
  
trying to get better and when he did. . .I chose to not care. If only I knew where he was, then I could  
  
go to him and fix all of this! I could make things right. I could show him how much I care."  
  
He walked another few miles and soon came upon a fork in the road. If he traveled west he  
  
would end up in Daisuki, if he traveled east, he would be in Gandara. The youkai did not know  
  
which way to turn.  
  
He stood there for many minutes trying to figure out the best path but each time he started  
  
down a road, he would turn back. Finally the sun began to set and he was no further in his quest.   
  
"Jin, you are the most important thing in the world to me. If only I could find you! But I do not no  
  
where to go. And there is there no one to help me."  
  
Just then Touya was struck with a cold sensation, colder then any ice he had made. And in a  
  
high pitched voice, something spoke from inside of him. "I can help. . ."  
  
############################################################################  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 6 and I'm sorry to say that chapter 7 won't be up for a while. Some of you  
  
may be happy about this, but others of you will be mad (but you'll have to be patient) :) Keep  
  
sending in those reviews! Also, here is the website to Sandy-youko's site   
  
http://victorian.fortunecity.com/louvre/463/fanfiction.htm. I encourage everyone of you to read her  
  
work (she's the one that inspired me to write) and Kinno's stories can be found in the area of the site  
  
called "the makai files" (but the stories are chronological so I'd start at the begining). Oh, and if  
  
you want to see a pic of Kinno, here's where to go   
  
http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Gallery/4313/conventionpic1.jpg. Well see ya soon! 


	7. All that you wish for

Here it is everyone, the next chapter of the story. I know that it's taken me a VERY long time to  
  
write it and get it up, but with school and all, I think you can understand :). Thanks to everyone that  
  
has been waiting quietly for this moment....this chapter is for them. So without further blabber and  
  
filler....everyone.....chapter 7.....ENJOY:)!  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (shake your bon bon)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Jin awoke the next morning to the smells wafting in from the kitchen. Kinno was already up  
  
making breakfast and the wind demon couldn't help himself. He threw off the covers of the bed and  
  
headed out of the room, his nose filled with the delicious aromas. The youkai peeked his head inside  
  
the kitchen and, sure enough, his new fox friend was there standing yet again over the wooden stove.   
  
He was dressed in his usual tight fitting shorts with nothing but an apron covering his bare chest.   
  
The apron, however, was bright yellow and dotted with tiny bright green fairies dancing around pink  
  
flowers. His hair was again filled with many braids, but the beads decorating it this time were the  
  
same colors as the fairies he now wore.  
  
Kinno looked so very young standing there and Jin's eyes began to water slightly. He too  
  
had been an orphaned child and he too had been forced into a life of hard work and labor. That was  
  
why he had joined the shinobi. They had offered him shelter and....and a family. But Kinno had no  
  
one. No one in the world. And even though he had been forced to fend for himself at such a young  
  
age, Jin had NEVER been forced to preform the act that only two people who are in love should  
  
share. "What ya makin' there Kinno?"  
  
"Oh! Good morning onji-san!" Kinno said with a smile. "I didn't see you come in. Did  
  
you sleep well?"  
  
"Well enough."  
  
"Wonderful! I made us both some breakfast, I hope you enjoy it onji-san."  
  
"Kinno, ya don't have ta be callin' me that. Ya know my name so why don't ya say it?"  
  
"Gomen onji-sa....I mean.....Jin. It's just that....I've always been told to never address my  
  
customers by name."  
  
"But I'm not bein' a customer."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Touya stumbled harshly into the main street of Gandara. His head ached terribly and his  
  
stomach felt as though it would dump its contents at any moment, but he knew he had to travel on.   
  
The voice had told him where to find his beloved Jin. But it had come at a most unexpected and  
  
terrible price......  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"I hope that Touya will be alright." Kurama said in a quiet voice.  
  
"He'll be fine. Why must you worry so much?"  
  
"Hiei....you know how much he loves Jin. I am merely afraid he will do anything to see him  
  
again."  
  
"And so what if he does? If he cares as much as you say he does then what does it matter if  
  
he'll do anything?"  
  
"It's just that......don't you think it strange how Jin's wind returned to him like that? Even  
  
with the plants I had given him, it's almost impossible that he heal at all. I just don't trust what's  
  
going on here...."  
  
Hiei looked at his fox a moment. His golden eyes were indeed filled with confusion and  
  
worry, but the fire youkai did not know how to ease his pain. In truth, he as well wanted to know  
  
the secret behind the wind master's recovery, but there seem to be no way of explaining it. Even  
  
when they had saved him from Risho's palace it looked as though the youkai was not going to pull  
  
through, but he had recovered from that as well. "Kurama, if anyone had entered the area I would  
  
have sensed it. There is no way anyone could have...." Hiei's face froze then and his expression  
  
was one of pure realization.  
  
"Hiei?....Hiei what is it?"  
  
"There is no way that someone could have met with him physically......"  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The streets of Gandara were filled with youkai of every race and as Kinno and Jin walked  
  
down them, they found it difficult to even breathe. "Are the roads always filled with this many  
  
buggers?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so Jin. Gandara is an incredibly busy place but you get used to it after a  
  
while. Why did you want to come out with me anyway?"  
  
"I...I don't really be knowin' why. I just feel like I should be protectin' ya."  
  
"But shouldn't you be doing what you came here for in the first place?"  
  
"I would be doin' that Kinno....if I could remember what that was. But now...all I want to  
  
do is be with you."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Touya had managed to find his way into a small ally way out of sight of the other demons  
  
roaming the streets. His entire body ached and he desperately needed to lye down. Every part of  
  
him was trying to off the demons curse, but he knew it was of no use. The voice had promised to  
  
help him find Jin and in return, Touya had offered to give it something of his. After all, wouldn't he  
  
give anything to see his precious wind demon again?  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"I can't believe we didn't think of it before! How could we have missed it?!"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't see why we're going through so much trouble to fix it! It's not  
  
our fault that red headed idiot was taken over by a yami." Kurama looked at his companion as they  
  
ran through the streets. Once they had deduced that a yami had indeed taken over their house guest,  
  
Kurama had insisted that the two go in search of him. Hiei had not been too keen on this plan,  
  
feeling that it was not their business what befell the demon. But Kurama new all too well from  
  
experience what a yami could do. And what Hiei didn't know, was that it was because of a yami  
  
that Kurama's first love Koroune had died.....  
  
############################################################################  
  
I'm sure that those of you that have been waiting for this chapter are quite happy with it's arrival.   
  
But why does Jin not remember why he came to Gandara? And what if anything is happening to  
  
Touya? Could he be suffering from the same thing that Kurama's first love had suffered from? And  
  
what will happen when the two youkai see each other again? Chapter 8 will be up within the next  
  
week and all of this will be answered. There will also be another question for all of you to answer at  
  
the end of that chapter so keep watching and reviewing!!!!!!!! 


	8. When one decides the other

We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry  
  
Christmas.....and a star fish on a pine tree!!!! Well, it's snowing outside so there's not much for me  
  
to do but type. I guess that's good for all of those that have been waiting for me to put up the next  
  
chapter :). I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and yuyuhakushoismylife.....I got the hint and this chapter will be  
  
longer. ENJOY :)!  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (may all your Christmas' be white)  
  
############################################################################  
  
They had been walking the city for hours and Jin couldn't remember the last time he had had  
  
so much fun. He and his new companion had gone everywhere and done everything, from sitting by  
  
the fountains to buying new beads for Kinno's hair. All of the wind demon's worries were seeming  
  
to melt away, and he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do then to be with this yoko. In all  
  
honesty, he was starting to fall for this creature. And how could he not? Kinno was perhaps the  
  
most arresting creature in all of the Makai and to possess him would be the greatest prize a youkai  
  
could have. But Kinno was not a trophy, and Jin had to constantly remind himself of that fact. The  
  
young fox had been through so much in his short life....and the wind master did not want to be the  
  
cause of anymore grief the kitsune would face.  
  
They were starting to head home now, and the sun was once again falling behind the trees.   
  
"Did yu have a fun time onji-san?"  
  
Jin chuckled slightly to himself. He had tried all day to get Kinno to call him by his name  
  
but it was to no avail. In the end he just learned to accept it and corrected him no longer. "Yes  
  
Kinno, I was havin' the best time."  
  
"Onji-san, no one has ever treated me the way you have. You have taken the time to talk to  
  
me. You have bought me presents. And yet...and yet you want nothing in return from me." The  
  
two youkai stopped their walking and their eyes met in that moment. The fading light of the sun  
  
made Kinno's golden hair glow in a way that it never had before, and Jin could not help noting how  
  
truly beautiful he was.   
  
The kitsune bent down slightly, and now their faces were but a few inches away. "Tell me  
  
what you remember from your past onji-san...."  
  
"Nothin'....."  
  
"And what do you want for your future......?"  
  
"Everythin'......." Their lips met in that moment and Jin poured his entire heart into that  
  
kiss. It was true that he could remember nothing from his past, all their was, was Kinno. Nothing  
  
else in the world mattered to him then, and from somewhere deep within his heart....he hoped  
  
nothing ever would again......  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"Hiei can you sense either of them?"  
  
"I told you fox I'VE BEEN TRYING!!!!! Why won't you believe me?!"   
  
"Gomen Hiei it's just hat I fear we may be running out of time."  
  
"Hn. I don't see why we have to come to their rescue again. They were shinobi's, you  
  
would think they would know how to take care of themselves!"  
  
"You don't understand itoshii (lover/ my love)... a yami is a very powerful demon. It is  
  
capable of doing anything even....."  
  
"Wait Kurama I hear something."  
  
"What is it? Is it Jin? Is it Touya?!"  
  
"I SAID HUSH!!!!" There was a deep moaning sound coming from one of the ally ways.   
  
To Hiei, it sounded more like a wounded animal than a demon, but there was no mistaking the spirit  
  
energy it was producing. "COME ON!!!"  
  
The demon pair started at a run for the ally, and when they finally reached it, there he was.   
  
Touya. He was on his side hands covering his face in agony. Kurama ran to him, and knelt beside  
  
him. "Touya! Touya what is it?! What has happened?!"  
  
"Kurama....? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me. I've brought Hiei with me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We're here now. It's going to be ok. We're going to find Jin."  
  
"No Kurama....it's not going to ok...." Touya lowered his hands from his face and even Hiei  
  
understood what had happened.  
  
"Oh Inari...." Kurama said in utter sadness and disbelief. "We're too late....."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
They were only a half a mile away from home now and the two youkai fingers were  
  
intertwined in the most loving of hand holds. Nothing could ruin this night, or any nights in the  
  
future for that matter. Jin knew what he wanted now, and he was about to make love to it. It would  
  
be the perfect ending, to a most perfect day. "We're going to have so much fun onji-san!"  
  
"Yes we will be Kinno."  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
"Neither can I......."  
  
"JIN!"  
  
"Huh? Whose that bein' now?"  
  
"JIN OVER HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE!"  
  
Jin looked around him but there was no one to be found. He concluded that the calling was  
  
coming from an ally a few meters down the road, but he couldn't imagine who would be trying to  
  
get his attention. "What is it onji-san? Did you hear something?"  
  
"Kinno stay here. I'm gonna go have a look see."  
  
"Ok onji-san, I shall wait for you here."  
  
"JIN! OVER HERE! JIN!"  
  
The wind master walked slowly into the ally, and within it he found the shadows of three  
  
figures. "What's this all about then? And how ya be knowin' who I am?"  
  
"You idiot how could you not know who we are?! We've only had you living with us for  
  
the past eight months!"  
  
"Look I have no idea who you all are bein' so either state what ya want or I'll be sickin'  
  
some wind on ya!"  
  
"You ungrateful bastard! I'm gonna..."  
  
"Let it go Hiei."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let it go."  
  
"But Kurama he..."  
  
"It is obvious that the yami has taken Jin's memory in exchange for the return of his wind. It  
  
is not his fault that he cannot remember us...."  
  
"What are ya blabberin' about? My memory is just as it was! I'm not forgettin'...."  
  
"So does that mean that he does not even remember me......?"  
  
"What? Now whose that bein'?"  
  
"It's me Jin....Touya."  
  
"I don't be knowin' anyone by that name."  
  
"I don't expect you to.....I was....to late. But I've known you for a long time. You....you are  
  
my greatest friend....."  
  
"Well if I be bein' so close to ya then why aren' ya even lookin' at me?"  
  
"He can't Jin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In order to get the information to find you.....Touya had to give up something of his own.   
  
Something important to him. He gave up the chance to ever see you again.....he is blind."  
  
"So why is that matter to me? It's not my fault the little bugger gave up his eyes just ta see  
  
someone that doesn't even know him!"  
  
"Jin you do know him. He's..."  
  
"It's of no use Kurama.....he will not remember me. I do not regret giving up my eyes....if it  
  
means I know that he is safe."  
  
Kurama could not this go. He himself had been possessed by a yami at one point in his life.   
  
He had wished to gain access to king Enma's palace.....he never imagined the demon would take  
  
what it did. Upon leaving the castle, his lover Koroune was captured....and killed. The yami had  
  
taken the most important thing in the world to him but Kurama had not known that.....until it was  
  
too late. But it was not too late for them.  
  
"Touya....there's still a chance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A yami always gives two wishes.....how many have you used?"  
  
"One."  
  
"And how many has Jin used?"  
  
"Two I would guess. One for life....and one for his wind."  
  
"Onji-san what's going on?"  
  
"Kinno, I told ya to wait where it was safe. I don't want ya bein' here."  
  
"And whose that?" The black haired demon said with a slight hint of malice in his voice.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but Kinno is my lover." The three youkai pondered this  
  
for a moment, but none thought so hard about it as Touya. If he could have formed tears he would  
  
have been crying. Finally, Kurama broke the silence.  
  
"You still have a choice to make Touya.....you can use your last wish to restore your  
  
eyesight or to return Jin's love. But it you wish for your eyesight, you shall be without Jin and shall  
  
have to try and win him back, and, if you wish for Jin.....you shall destroy the happiness of this  
  
yoko. And, in either case, the yami shall take something else from you and that may end up being  
  
far worse then what has already happened....."  
  
"Or I could do nothing at all....."  
  
"Yes you have that decision as well."  
  
"Hn. It seems our blind friend can see the answer. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Hiei....I don't know....."  
  
############################################################################  
  
Poor Touya, he's in quite a pickle isn't he? But that's where all of you come in! You, my fans,  
  
have the power to decide Touya's future. Please send me e-mails or reviews on what you think his  
  
decision should be and the next story I write shall be based on those results. You will have 1 week  
  
to send in those reviews. Remember everything Kurama has said and please take into consideration  
  
that in every case (except if he does nothing) the yami will take something else. Again, I intend to  
  
write another story for this series, and you're opinions will decide what that story shall be.....See you  
  
in two weeks at chapter 9 :)! 


	9. What means the most

Well, like I promised, I've givin you all 1 week to send in those reviews. I got a lot of mixed up and  
  
different answers and a few of you even sent me ideas on how the story should end! I want to thank  
  
all of you who sent in your replies and though I do not completely agree on what you wanted, the  
  
majority rules. A total of 9 people wanted the story to end this way, but even if you were not one of  
  
them, don't worry. I think all of you will like how it plays out. So here it is everyone....chapter  
  
9....ENJOY :)!  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (cause knowledge is power!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
It was nearly impossible for Touya to think straight. Every time he thought he had found the  
  
answer, he remembered something that made it the wrong one. He wanted Jin to remember him  
  
more than anything in the world, but the young yoko seemed to really care for him and he couldn't  
  
just destroy the happiness of another just for his own benefit. Then he thought it would be better to  
  
just wish for his eyesight back. But could he really go through each day of his life seeing his  
  
beloved in the arms of another? And then there was also the yami to think about. What would it  
  
take from him this time? The most logical solution would be to do nothing at all. This way, none of  
  
them would get hurt . But then he would still not have what mattered most to him in the entire  
  
world..  
  
"Touya...you must make your decision now. What is it that you want?" Touya would have  
  
looked up at Kurama if he could have. Instead he stared at him with the hollow sockets that used to  
  
be his eyes.   
  
"Will ya be hurrin' it up?! I can't be waitin' all day!"  
  
"You must be patient onji-san, this seems to mean a lot to him."  
  
"Hn. It's obvious he's going to choose to do nothing. Let's just let him be and get on with  
  
our lives."  
  
"No Hiei. Touya? Please. Make your decision."  
  
And the ice demon began to speak, his words merely whispers in the cold air of the night.   
  
"The most important thing in the world to me....is Jin."  
  
And the yami spoke to him, from inside him, but yet this time all of them could hear it, could  
  
feel it. Even Hiei, who had not believed in its existence took a step back as its shrill voice filled his  
  
ears. "So what is it you want from me my little ice warrior?"  
  
"Another trade."  
  
"You do realize that once I make this deal with you, there will be no others?"  
  
"Yes I understand. Kurama has already told me."  
  
"Ah yes, Kurama. I remember you. It's quite a shame that you didn't use your other wish.   
  
You could have saved your beloved Koroune."  
  
"I did not know I had two wishes to make and only a year to make them! By the time I  
  
knew, it was already too late. But it was my own selfish wish that caused you to take him in the first  
  
place!"  
  
"Yes, that is true. I take from those who take from ME, but I take more when they ask for  
  
selfish things. You Kurama, asked for entry into king Enma's palace so that you could steal. For a  
  
wish as selfish as that I took the life of the one you loved. Our red headed friend wanted his wind  
  
back and in the process denounced his love for the one that saved his life. For this selfish act, I took  
  
away his memory. As for the ice youkai, he wished to locate the one he loved, for fear that he was  
  
perhaps injured or hurt. His wish was granted, but since it was not made for his own benefit, I only  
  
took his eyes. But I am afraid there is no unselfish way out of this. So be quick little demon and tell  
  
me what it is you want."  
  
The air became silent as everyone focused on Touya. His wish could cause anything to  
  
happen to any one of them, and they were all powerless to stop it. In truth, none of them could see a  
  
way out and none of them knew what they would do if faced with this same dilemma.  
  
"Jin is the most important thing to me in all the three worlds. And that is way......and that is  
  
why I wish for him."  
  
"He he he he. Then the deal...."  
  
"BUT I DO NOT WISH FOR HIS MEMORY BACK!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"NO! INSTEAD I WISH FOR HIS HAPPINESS! I WISH THAT JIN WAS BACK AT  
  
THE POINT IN HIS LIFE WHEN HE WAS THE HAPPIEST! TAKE WHAT IT IS YOU  
  
WANT FROM ME YAMI, BUT I HAVE MADE MY WISH AND YOU MUST GRANT IT!"  
  
The entire area around them began to spin. All the lights and colors of Gandara seemed to  
  
blend together as time and space themselves collided with one another. They were all going forward  
  
and backward and reality itself was starting to crumble at the utterance of Touya's wish. But when  
  
you blend the colors of the rainbow together, there can be only one outcome. And that's all any of  
  
them could see. Black.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
A soft buzzing filled Touya's ears and his body relaxed like never before. He could feel the  
  
warmth of sunlight on his face but as he tried to look upwards, he found he no longer could. He was  
  
still blind. But he did not care. Everything around him seemed at peace and everywhere was calm.   
  
If this was what the after-life was like, he wondered why he had not discovered it sooner.  
  
But he did not feel as though he was dead or that he was dying. No. He felt so much more  
  
in tune with himself, almost as though he was being reborn......   
  
"Touya?" It was a mere hint of a word, but somehow it spoke volumes. "Touya?"  
  
"Huh....what.....who?"  
  
"Well come on now we can't be waitin' all day!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Errr. Look, if ya want ta be late that's fine but you were the one that told Kurama we'd be  
  
being there by noon not me!"  
  
"Jin....."  
  
"That's my name! And ya would think that after bein' yer partner for so many years ya  
  
would have learned it by now." Touya could feel two hands grasp one of his and pull him to his  
  
feet. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he hoped that Kurama could shed some  
  
light on the whole situation.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
After they had arrived at Kurama's cave, the two demons were treated to the most delicious  
  
meal either of them ever tasted. The four of them told stories and laughed over jokes that weren't  
  
funny and even Hiei put in a few comments of his own. But none of them seemed to notice that  
  
Touya remained sightless. It was as if.....as if he had always been blind.  
  
After the joy and merriment of the feast Hiei and Jin went off to gather wood for the evening  
  
fire. The black haired demon wasn't too keen on having a traveling companion, but with a little  
  
coaxing from his kitsune, he agreed. With the two gone, Kurama took the chance to talk to Touya  
  
alone. "You seem upset Touya is anything the matter?"  
  
"No Kurama.....everything is as it should be."  
  
"Even though you have no eyes?"  
  
"How?....I thought...."  
  
"It is a shame the yami did not give them back to you, but you did not wish for everyone to  
  
be back in there normal state when Jin was happiest."  
  
"So you remember what went on!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why doesn't Jin? He doesn't seem to remember anything."  
  
"Touya....you wished for Jin to be back at the time when he was happiest, and apparently he  
  
was happiest when with you. So, to him, it is as though you never had eyes. He rememberes  
  
nothing from that night."  
  
"But what of Kinno?"  
  
"He never existed at this point in Jin's life so by the same token Jin never existed in his."  
  
"And the yami?"  
  
"Gone as well."  
  
"By how is it you know all this Kurama?"  
  
"You wished for JIN to return to this time, so it only affected HIS memory, Hiei remembers  
  
everything as well."  
  
"And what are you two bloats blabberin' about other there?"  
  
"Hn. Yes indeed, what are you talking about?" The two youkai had returned from their  
  
trek and both now wore a confused countenance.  
  
"I was merely telling Touya, Jin, about some information I had just gained."  
  
"And what might that be I'm wonderin'?" Touya too was wondering this same question.   
  
Surely Kurama wasn't going to tell Jin what had happened, that news might destroy the wind demon  
  
from within.  
  
"I have been doing some research on Touya's situation and I believe that I have found  
  
someone that may be able to help."  
  
"And what situation might ya be talkin' about Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Kurama," said ice demon "what situation?"  
  
"Your eyes Touya....there is someone who may be able to give them back to you. He lives  
  
far to the west, in the mountains of Daisuki....."  
  
"Then....that's where we'll be goin'....."  
  
Kurama laughed softly to himself. A new adventure was about to unfold for his two friends  
  
and it to would be paved with many dangers and hardships. But for a love as strong as theirs  
  
anything could be overcome. "Then I wish you safe passage my friends. Farewell wherever you  
  
fare. May the road always rise to meet you."  
  
And the demon pair stood at the entrance of Kurama's cave facing outwards towards the  
  
higher reaches of the land. And though Touya could not see what lay before them, he had complete  
  
faith in his companion. They would survive this together as they always had before. And the ice  
  
demon promised quietly to himself that, unlike the past, the future of their lives together would not  
  
be....a time forgotten....  
  
############################################################################  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this story and liked the way it came to play out. I was hoping to make  
  
another story for this series called "Roads go ever ever on." but that is up to all of you. In the next  
  
story, Jin and Touya will travel to Daisuki in order to find the demon that may be able to help  
  
Touya. There will be more surprises, twists, and unexpected visitors as they go upon their quest.   
  
Please e-mail me or send me reviews on what you thought of this story and whether or not you wish  
  
me to put up the third installment of the series and thanks once again to all my fans :)! So until next  
  
time: sayonara bye-bye!  
  
P.s. Erailea Evenstar I hope you enjoyed this story, after all, as I said at the end of Chapter 3, this  
  
story was for you. And foxgurl....the next story will be dedicated to you if I put it up :) 


End file.
